For the Love of the Enemy
by Midnight Blue Knight
Summary: theres a new seed at the garden but what if he has a hidden agenda and what happens when he falls for a certain perky brunette ...... Epilogue added!
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer:I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters. Trianglesoft..no wait..Circlesoft...huh what's that?...oh the voices in my head said Squaresoft owned it. So to sum it up I do not own anything here and I don't claim that I do...Squaresoft and all those other peoples own it so pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaase...don't sue me...I have nothing.  
  
  
  
Hey peeps. This is my first fic so be gentle. It takes place a few months after Ultimecia is defeated. The main characters are all SeeDs and Squall is still the commander.  
Note:Selphie and Irvine are not together.   
  
Anything with ' ' around it is thoughts.  
  
It was a quiet day at Balamb Garden and the gang was sitting in the cafeteria eating breakfast. Since defeating Ultimecia it was like they were all joined at the hip.  
Squall was looking over his agenda for the day.  
"We have a new SeeD coming today,"he said to no one in particular.  
"Really what rank?"Zell asked, anxious for a worthy sparring partner.  
"Ummm.....Whoa! Rank A! Not bad. And a Swallow expert!" (A/N: A swallow is Serge's weapon from Chrono Cross. It's got blades on both ends of the handle.)  
"When's he coming?"Selphie inquired with her usual grin. She was just itching to give the person her perky girl welcoming.  
"In a few hours."  
"What else does it say about him?"Irvine questioned.  
"Well, he's 19 and his name is D.W. Drake."  
"That's a strange name,"Rinoa said thoughtfully. (A/N: Not that she has any room to talk!)  
"Well, all I can say is he better not be thinkin' about movin' in on any of my fine lady friends,"Irvine said while putting his arms around Quistis and Selphie. They each shot him death glares and he lowered his arms in fear.  
  
A few hours later....  
  
Squall was up on the bridge having one of his usual subconscious conversations with himself when Nida entered.  
"Commander, that new SeeD has arrived and is awaiting you and the others at the front gate."  
"I'm on my way. (get's on the intercom) Attention, will Zell, Irvine, Quistis, Selphie, and Rinoa meet me at the front gate?"  
  
At the front gate...  
  
D.W. Drake walked through the gate of Balamb Garden. He was a good looking guy around six feet tall. He had black spikey hair and an eyebrow stud. He had large dark eyes. He hated his eyes because they revealed everything about him. He was wearing combat boots, baggy jeans, and a skin tight black t-shirt with a wicked dragon on the front. Around his neck he wore a hemp choker with an onyx teardrop dangling from it. He was pretty muscular and his swallow was strapped threateningly to his back. As the gang walked up a half-grin played across his face.  
'How nostalgic,' he thought, 'this will be too easy.'  
"Hello, I'm Squall Leonhart. Welcome to Balamb Garden." Uh-oh, this guy looks like trouble, he said to himself.  
D.W. was about to make a smart-aleck comment like he always did to authority figures when something caught his eye. 'Who is she?' he thought, 'She is so beautiful!' Up until that moment he had never been so attracted to a girl that he was dumbfounded, but as luck would have it, he stood there in a total stupor.  
Squall started waving his hand in front of D.W.'s face, "Hellooooo."  
D.W. snapped out of his thoughts, "Huh...oh yeah!.....D.W. Drake reporting for duty sir!" he said trying to mock Squall's formal manner. Squall just eyed him, apparently he wasn't too fond of D.W.'s humor. 'Great another funny guy,' he thought.  
"Hey man, I'm Zell Dincht."Zell reached out his hand while he said this. D.W. just looked at it. 'Man why does everybody do that!?' he thought pulling his hand back.  
"And I'm Selphie Tilmett!"  
"Quistis Trepe."  
"Rinoa Heartilly, nice to meet ya!"  
"Irvine Kinneas, hey man are you gay?"  
"Waaa...,"D.W. was obviously taken aback, "No! Why'd you think that!?"  
"Well...you know... the eyebrow and the skin-tight shirt and all."  
"Oh, I see, you're the resident player and your worried that the new scruffy guy is gonna steal some of your action, am I right?"  
Irvine could only blink. He had hit the nail right on the head.  
"Don't get me wrong man, not that I couldn't, but I'm about as interested in romance as you are in expressing your feminine side."  
I think I'm gonna like this guy, though Quistis. She liked any guy that could put Irvine in his place.  
"Well here is you're dorm number and some other information that you might need," Squall said handing him a manilla folder and walking off.  
"Ummm...could one of you tell me where this is?"D.W. asked.  
"Lemme see...oh! That's right across the hall from mine. I'll show you!" Selphie said dragging D.W. off.  
'Oh great! The only girl I've ever been attracted to in my entire life and she's right across the hall. You can't do this D.W.! You know you can't! he thought, Remember your mission!'  
As they walked toward the dorms D.W. was internally kicking the crap out of his hormones.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well...waddya think....should I continue or just throw my computer into oncoming traffic and never write again? You decide. Constructive criticism is welcome. There will be Irvine bashing.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Getting Settled

Disclaimer: I own nothing here except for D.W. Drake. Final Fantasy and all its characters and situations belong to Squaresoft.  
  
Hey peeps. Here's chapter 2 for ya. Hope ya like it!  
  
When they arrived at the room Selphie stopped.  
"Here we are, teehee,"she giggled. D.W. raised an eyebrow at her little giggle.  
"Great. Thanks. Well I'd like to get some practice in at the training center, could ya take me there?"  
"No problem!"she said grabbing his arm and pulling him with her.  
When they got there D.W. unstrapped his swallow and Selphie started getting out her nunchaku.  
"Mind if I practice with ya?"she asked.  
"Not a bit,"he replied. 'Great now I have to keep up with some little girly girl while I'm supposed to be slaughtering T-Rexaurs,' he thought,'But she does look cute in that little yellow dress-Wait! No! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Get out of my head! Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts!'  
"Alright, here comes a T-Rexaur. You ready Selphie?"he asked knowing perfectly well she wouldn't even get to take a hit on it.  
"Yupperz!"  
D.W. positioned his swallow in front of him in a striking position and it gleamed in the light. He started to charge the T-Rexaur.  
"Wait! What are you doing!? You'll be killed!"Selphie screamed desparately. 'What is he doing!?'she thought,'This guy is a moron. A cute moron, but a moron nonetheless.'  
D.W. just grinned at her cries. He jumped and raised his swallow above his head. He came down and in one clean slash the T-Rexaur lay dead. Selphie's jaw practically hit the floor.  
"H-H-How did you do that!? Booyaka! That was awesome!"  
'Wow. This is so cool. I think I impressed her. Wait what are you a schoolboy alright shake it off just act arrogant.'he thought he had never become flustered before when somebody gave him a complement.  
"That was nothing. I work better in high pressure situations."  
"Oh look!"Selphi said glancing at her watch,"It's lunch time. You wanna head to the cafeteria with me?"  
"Ummm..sure...I guess" 'Man! Why can't I say no to this chick? This is bad!'  
  
  
In the cafeteria....  
  
"Hey guys! Wussup?" Selphie greeted her friends. They all gave a resounding hey. 'Oh god! I'm gonna have to sit next to Irvine! That guy will not lay off!'Selphie dreaded.  
She took her place next to Irvine and D.W. plopped down next to her. After chatting for a second they went and got there food.  
When they sat back down Irvine placed his arm around Selphie's waist. This time when she gave him the death glare his arm did not move. This did not go unnoticed by D.W. 'Who does he think he is!?'  
D.W. then grabbed a napkin and proceeded to write something. He motioned subtlely for Selphie to read it.  
It read: Do you want his arm there?  
Selphie lightly shook her head so that only D.W. could see. He gave an agreeable nod, turned to Irvine and said,"Hey cowpoke. Move your arm or see it amputated."  



	3. Getting Settled/ Second Half

Disclaime: I don't claim to own anything here except for D.W. Drake Squaresoft and all those peoples own the rest.  
  
Hey guys this was supposed to be part of chapter 2 but I messed up when I was saving it so I know the last chapter sounded kinda wierd so here's the rest.  
  
"I am so petrified,"laughed Irvine.  
"Oh well,"D.W. said getting up and leaving to throw his lunch trash away.  
"See, he's all talk."  
When D.W. got back he stood behind Irvine. Out of nowhere he grabbed Irvine's arm and held it twisted.  
"Hey man you're gonna break my arm!"Irvine cried in pain.  
"Hey let go of him!"Squall shouted in an authoratative voice. D.W. ignored him.  
"Now unless you want a broken arm apologize to Selphie,"D.W. commanded calmly.  
"I'm sorry,"Irvine pathetically squeaked. D.W. released his arm. Irvine got up angrily and stormed out of the cafeteria. Selphie couldn't help grinning from ear to ear.  
'Wow,'she thought,'this guy is amazing.'  
D.W. sat back down. Squall was fuming.  
"That kind of behavior will not be tolerated,"Squall scolded.  
D.W. was about to say a few choice words to Squall when Selphie chimed in,"It's my fault, Squall, I told D.W. that I didn't want Irvine's arm around me."  
'Is she defending me!?'D.W. thought,'I can't believe it. Why doesn't she just let me take all the blame?'  
"Squall, don't overreact. Irvine deserved that,"Quistis said.  
"Yeah man! It's about time someone shut that jackass up!OOOOOOHHHHHHHH YYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"Zell screamed enthusiastically catching the attention of the few SeeDs that weren't already intently watching the incident.  
"Come on just forget it Squall,"Rinoa pleaded.  
'Damnit!'D.W. thought,'Why do they have to be so nice to me!? That's gonna make my job a whole hell of a lot harder.'  
"Alright, I'll let it slide because you're new here and I'm not the discipliine committee,"Squall finally agreed.  
"Well on that note I'm going to go snooze for a while in my room. Later,"D.W. said getting up and walking out of the cafeteria.  
When D.W. got to his room hi pulled out a cellular phone.  
'Better call Zerrik,'D.W. thought to himself,'I wanna get this job overwith.'  
He dialed the number and after one ring a creepy voicfe answered the phone,"Mr. Drake. I was expecting your call."  
"That's nice. What's my first mission?"D.W asked. He wasn't exactly up for small talk.  
"In a rush are we? Very well. My informants tell me that Balamb Garden has taken out a contract with the Dollet government. I need you to find a copy of this contract. When you do call me and give me the details."  
"SeeD contracts are top secret. Only the SeeDs involved, the commander, and the clients can see them. How am I supposed to get ahold of them?"  
"That's for you to figure out, Mr. Drake. Good bye,"Zerrik hung up.  
As D.W. had this conversation he didn't hear the figure in the hall lurking about his doorway.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Well there's the actual ending to chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up soon. 


	4. The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own anything here..Squaresoft owns it yada yada yada..  
  
Hey dawgs! Here is the third chapter to my little ficcy...Enjoy! This chapter will explain a little more about D.W.'s past.  
  
After his conversation D.W. needed to think. How was he gonna solve this problem with his wierd attraction to Selphie. He kept pondering options.   
'I can't be falling for her,'he thought,'I hardly even know her-That's it! I'll get to know her. There's gotta be something about her I don't like, but first I gotta take a nap.'  
D.W. got on his bed and drifted off to sleep. He slept way longer than he expected. When he awoke it was eleven o'clock at night.  
'Damn,'he thought,'she's probably asleep. Oh well I could at least see if she's up.'  
D.W. exited his room and looked across the hall. Sure enough he could see light through the crack under her door. He hesitated, but knocked.  
Selphie's perky voice answered,"Come in!"  
D.W. opened the door slowly and peeked in,"It's me, D.W."  
"Oh hey! Come over here. You don't have to stand in the doorway."  
"Uuuuh...thanks." 'Man why am I nervous,'he thought,'I've never been nervous in my life.'   
Right about then he got a good look at Selphie. She was wearing a white tank top and a pair of short nylon shorts.  
'Damn she is so beautiful,'D.W. awed, this time he didn't interrupt his thoughts with the reasons he shouldn't think that way of her. Instead he just sat there marveling at her. For just a tiny second he forgot Zerrik ever existed, but that short second passed and D.W. snapped out of his daze.  
"I was just bored and wanted to see if you wanted to hang out or something, but it looks like you were about to go to bed so I'll just be leaving now,"D.W. said starting for the door.  
"No wait! I wasn't going to bed anytime soon I'd love to hang out!" 'Oh man! I was hoping he'd show up, and there he is. Is all this fate?,'Selphie thought,'Oh snap out of it, Selphie. He said it when he met you. He's not interested in romance.'  
"Alright. Great." D.W. went to sit next to her on the couch.(A/N I know there were no couches in the dorms on the game, but in my fic they get couches.)  
"Soooo,"Selphie started,"Why don't you tell me about yourself?"  
'Oh great! The one question I can't answer and she asks it!'D.W. interally screamed.  
"Well there isn't much to tell."  
"Pleeeeeaaaaase,"Selphie begged, making a puppy dog face.  
"Alright." 'C'mon, D.W., alright, I'll tell what I can and make up the rest.'  
"Well, my parents abandoned me when I was about five so I don't remember much of them. I didn't want to go to an orphanage so I lived on the streets. By the age of ten I was one of the most prosperous thieves in Deling City, which is where I was from. One day when I was about twelve I pickpocketed this old man. He caught me and we decided to fight it out. He kicked my ass. Up until then I was just a cheap street fighter, but he had technique. After I lost I cried for the first time in my life, thinking I would go to prison, but he ended up taking me under his wing he taught me how to fight,"D.W said pausing.  
'Now it's time to think on your feet and make some stuff up.'  
"Ummm...and then I end up at Galbadia Garden when I was about fifteen, and four years later here I am." 'Nice going D.W. let's see how vague you can be.'  
"Oh wooow. That's a pretty amazing story. I was an orphan too, but I was at Matron's orphanage."  
"I know. After you guys defeated Ultimecia they printed your biographies in about every magazine known to man, but you know what I wanna know is what's with that guy Irvine?"  
"Oh him. Well, he's pining after me because I'm one of the only girls in the garden that doesn't want to jump his bones."  
"I can't see why any girl would want to do anything with him."  
"Well we grew up together so I still let him hang around. You know the saying, make new friends, but keep the old one is silver and the other gold."  
D.W. turned and looked her right in the eye,"Selphie, don't be anybody's cliche. Just be your wonderful self."  
After saying this D.W. started to lean forward. Selphie started to lean forward as well. That last comment had absolutely made her heart melt. 'Oh please let him kiss me!'she pleaded internally.  
When their faces were a mere inch from each other D.W. hesitated. 'Are you really gonna do this D.W.? You know what the consequences will be.'  
D.W. ignored his thoughts all that mattered right now was the beautiful girl sitting right in front of him and just waiting to be kissed. He finally started to lean in again. At last their lips met. If D.W. thought he forgot about stuff when he saw her, it was no match to that moment. If you would have asked him his name he wouldn't have been able to tell you. He lightly placed his hands on her sides and Selphie wrapped her arms around his neck. They deepened the kiss, it became much deeper than the tight-lipped, close-mouthed kiss it had started out as. D.W. started moving his hands up and down her waist and Selphie started playing with his hair. They finally parted due to lack of air. They stared at each other a moment, D.W. had a dopy half grin on his face.  
"Well...,"Selphie whispered. D.W. shushed her and pulled her back towards him and into another deep kiss. They could not have possibly been holding each other any closer. After being in this embrace for a while Selphie reached down to take D.W.'s shirt off. At this thoughts of Zerrik and D.W.'s job surfaced. He pulled away.  
"Uumm..listen I can't. I have to go. Can I see you tomorrow?"  
"W-what? Why?" 'Great! He doesn't feel that way about me, but then why did he kiss me? Oh I'm so confused!'  
"Ummm....I have to be up early tomorrow to get a little more oriented with the garden and staff, but I want to see you again so how about we do something tomorrow?"  
"Okay, I guess."  
With that D.W. gave her a quick kiss and left a very confused Selphie behind. When he got back to his room he sat down on his bed and held his head in his hands.   
'D.W., this isn't possible. You've known her for a whole day and you're falling for her. Why me?'he thought.  
As he sat there he thought about his real past. Everything up to the part about joining Galbadia Garden had been true. What happened after that had been much different. Instead of becoming a great SeeD he became a great bounty hunter. He would take any job from anybody, but not without an enormous amount of gil involved. In the underground community of employers and bounty hunters he was in demand, but he never expected this routine free-lance spy job to turn out the way it was turning out. He longed to be able to just hold Selphie in his arms without having to worry about anything. Of course, though, if he were to pull out of this job not only would he lose his bounty, but Zerrik would most certainly have him killed. What would you expect when you knew as much as D.W. did about a secret antiSeeD corporation planning to take out every garden on the planet?  
'Maybe all he wants me to do is get that contract,'he thought hopefully,'then nobody gets hurt and I cam just run away and try to forget Selphie.' He knew he could only pray that was the case because he didn't want to hurt anybody on this mission and he sure as hell couldn't pull out of it unless he wanted to be killed.  
As he lay in bed trying to sleep all he could think about was Selphie until he finally drifted off into a very haunted slumber.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well there ya have it. It's getting to the action of the story. I'll have the next chapter out soon.  



	5. Forget Your Job For A Day

Disclaimer: Weeeeeell.....I don't own any of this...Squaresoft owns it all.....except for D.W.  
  
Hey peeps...here it is...the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
D.W. awoke and groaned. He got about a whole two minutes of sleep the last night. He didn't know what to do. All he knew was that getting a peek at that contract was going to have to wait till the next night. He had a light bulb over his head and decided that he was going to spend the day with Selphie. That would make the decisions.  
He dressed and went across the hall. He would see if she wanted to go grab a cup of coffee from a cafe he knew of in Balamb. He knocked lightly on the door in case she was still asleep.  
"Come in!" her high-pitched voice squeaked. 'Oh please let it be him! Please let it be him!' she thought as D.W. opened the door,'It is him!'  
"Hi. I was just wondering if you wanted to grab a cup of coffee with me in Balamb and then...uuhh... maybe spend the day with me?"D.W. asked nervously.  
"That sounds great! Just let me get dressed,"Selphie said heading into her bathroom to get dressed. As she said this D.W. noticed she was in the same outfit as the night before. A memory of the previous night came floating back making D.W. smile. 'I don't know what the hell is making me act like this, but I'm starting to like it,'D.W. thought finally giving in to his emotions a little...but only a little.  
Selphie then emerged from the bathroom,"Okay! I'm ready!"  
"Great let's go then."  
"Do you want me to go check out a garden car?"  
"No. I've got my on mode of transportation."  
"But you were own foot when we were at the front gate yesterday."  
"I parked it in the parking lot and the walked around to the front gate for my grand entrance!"D.W. joked making dramatic gestures with his arms and hands.  
"You're silly!"Selphie laughed play hitting his shoulder.  
"Oh yeah? Well you're cute!" 'Wait a second where did that come from?'  
Selphie blushed a little and gave him a light kiss on the lips. Now it was D.W.'s turn to blush.  
"Well milady. Shall we go?"  
"Okay!"  
D.W. opened the door for Selphie and they walked out into the hallway. As they walked down the halls D.W. slowly put his arm around Selphie's waist. Squall and Rinoa were sitting on a bench outside the library and noticed the pair walking by.  
"Awwwwww...isn't that cute!"Rinoa said.  
"You know I don't like that guy,"Squall replied.  
"Oh would you just shut up," Rinoa said kissing Squall.  
D.W. and Selphie continued to walk down the hall and they finally made it to the parking lot. The only things in it were garden cars and a blue motorcycle.  
"Is that the mode of transportation you were talking about?"  
"You bet,"D.W. said proudly. He had had to collect a lot of bounties to buy that baby.  
"Booyaka!"  
"What the hell did you just say?"D.W. asked, confused.  
"Oh it's just my word. Let's go!"  
"Alright." D.W. got on the bike and cranked it up. He let the engine warm up for a while and then motioned for Selphie to get on the back. She got on and D.W. took off. She wasn't really scared, but she held her arms around D.W. tightly anyway. Not that D.W. minded he was hoping she'd do that. He loved her being close to him.  
When they got to Balamb they parked by the docks. They both got off the bike and made their way to the cafe. D.W. ordered a cafe mocha Selphie got a cappucino. The went over to the docks and sat on a bench overlooking the water.  
D.W. started sipping his coffee and he couldn't think of what to say. Then he noticed a sign. It was a sign that advertised row boats for rent. A light bulb went on over D.W.'s head.  
"Selphie, whaddya say after we finish this I rent us a boat and we eat lunch out on the water?"  
"That sounds great!" 'Oh my gosh! He is being so romantic!'  
"Great." They both finished their coffee in silence. They got up and went to a restaraunt and ordered some food to go. D.W. payed for the boat and rowed out on the water. Selphie watched as the muscles in his arms flexed as he rowed. 'Man he looks good!' she thought,'Wait! You can't think like that. That's what happened last night and look what happened.' Selphie was still a little hurt and confused at what happened last night and she felt like she needed to confront D.W. about it.  
"Ummm..D.W.?"  
"Yes?"he asked as he stopped rowing and started pulling out the food.  
"I wanted to talk to you about last night..."  
"Ohh..."D.W. knew he had hurt her with the way he ran off the last night.  
"Why did you run off? Was it me? Or was that the kiss was a mistake? What?"  
D.W. just sat there thinking. He couldn't possibly tell her the real reason. "Well?"  
"It was just that it was all moving so fast,"D.W. said taking her hands in his,"but I know that that kiss was not a mistake and it wasn't you. You're my definition of perfection. It was just that...you know..." D.W didn't need to say anything else. Selphie grabbed him around the neck and pulled into a kiss ten times better than those kisses from the night before. When she finally released him he was totally in a stupor.  
Selphie giggled,"I think I understand. It's okay."  
"I..umm..duh..I,"D.W. rambled. Selphie just giggled more, proud of herself.  
"Well if you liked that so much there's plenty more where that came from."  
"Oh yeah?"D.W. said leaning in.  
"Yeah."Selphie said leaning in as well and just as they were about to kiss she shouted,"But first let's eat!"  
D.W. was so shocked by this sudden outburst that he fell out of the boat. Selphie was laughing her ass off.  
"Oh you think that's funny, huh?" D.W. asked after he surfaced from the water. Selphie could only nod through her fits of laughter. All of a sudden D.W. grabbed her arm and pulled her into the water.  
"How funny is it now?"he asked laughing.  
At this Selphie put her hands on top of his head and pushed him under the water. When he surfaced they were both laughing hysterically. D.W. got back in the boat and pulled Selphie back up. They ate their lunch and decided to head back to the garden to change and dry off.  
  
At the garden...  
  
D.W. and Selphie met at the parking lot.  
"How about a movie?"D.W. suggested.  
"Sounds great!"  
They got onto the motorcycle and Selphie again wrapped her arms tightly around D.W. When they got there they had to decide which movie to see and finally settled on a romantic comedy that was out.  
They sat down on the back row and the movie started. About midway through the movie D.W. slyly put his arm around Selphie. Selphie just grinned. During the big dramatic sappy ending Selphie started to tear up. She tried to hide her face because she didn't want D.W. to make fun of her, but when she snuck a peek at him she noticed he was smiling broadly and tearing up as well. 'Awwww that's so sweet,'she thought.  
After the movie ended they left and headed back to the garden.  
  
Back at the garden...  
  
Since Selphie's room was right across the hall from D.W.'s you couldn't tell, but D.W. was walking Selphie to her door. When they got there D.W. leaned over and started to kiss Selphie goodnight. Somehow it got a little deeper and more passionate than intended and they found themselves locked in a tight embrace.  
"Ummm,"Selphie started breathlessly,"Do you want to come in?"  
D.W. laughed and nodded and they entered the room. They resumed kissing and D.W. picked her up and layed her on the bed.  
"But wait. Didn't you say this was moving too fast?"Selphie asked afraid she was pushing D.W.  
"Look. Last night I wasn't sure of my feelings for you, but tonight I am. I love you, Selphie Tilmett."D.W. stated. He had never been so sure of anything in his entire life. He knew he had only known her for two days, but it felt like he had known her his entire life.  
Selphie put her forehead on D.W.'s and said,"I love you too, D.W. Drake."  
As D.W. began kissing Selphie again he knew that he would have a lot to deal with the next day.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Well there it is...the next chapter will probably be up next week. Later. 


	6. Problems...

Disclaimer: Welp...as I have said so many times before...I don't claim to own anything here except D.W.... Squaresoft and all those peeps own the rest.  
  
Well guys here's the next chapter. I'm hoping to finish this up sometime soon.  
  
D.W. slowly opened his eyes and felt weight on his left arm. He looked to his left and saw his new reason for waking up in the morning. He let out a groan of satisfaction thinking of the night before. This caused Selphie to awake. She looked at D.W. and smiled.  
"Good morning,"Selphie said sleepily.  
"It is a good morning isn't it?"D.W. said grinning. He leaned over and kissed Selphie's forehead.  
"What time is it?"  
D.W. leaned over Selphie to look at the clock,"Oh man, it's early. It's like seven o'clock."  
"Great. That means we can just lay here awhile before we have to get up."  
"Sounds like a plan to me,"D.W. said wrapping his arm around Selphie's shoulders while Selphie layed her head on D.W.'s bare chest. They were both in heaven until...  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
"I swear I will kill whoever is knocking! Who is it!?" Selphie shouted angrily.  
"It's me, baby, Irvine,"Irvine said entering. D.W. was pissed. 'This guy is just begging to get his ass kicked,'D.W. thought.  
Irvine stopped as soon as he saw D.W. and Selphie in bed together appearing to be naked.   
"Irvine! I didn't say come in! What do you want!?"Selphie demanded. She was getting angrier by the moment. 'How dare he just come barging in here!'she internally shouted.  
"I just wanted to see if you wanted to get a little piece of Irvine tonight."  
"Irvine, I do not nor will I ever want a little piece of anything to do with you and as you can see I'm kinda with my boyfriend at the moment so if you wouldn't mind, oh I don't know, leaving!"  
"You know a lot of girls would kill to be in your shoes!"  
"That's just the thing. The only reason you want me is because I am one of the only girls that doesn't want to be in these shoes."  
Finally it was D.W.'s turn to speak up,"Listen! No means no, asshole! Even if we weren't together I wouldn't let Selphie be with you! You don't want her because she is a beautiful and amazing person! You want her because you have some sick goal of nailing every girl in sight and I'm tired of you constantly coming onto Selphie! Now if you don't want to get your wannabe cowboy ass OUT!"  
At this Irvine angrily exited the room. D.W. pulled Selphie into a loving hug.  
"Why does he have to be like that!?"Selphie cried,"We grew up together! Why can't he be the Irvine I knew as a child!?"  
"I don't know, Selphie, but he scares me. Promise me you'll be careful. I couldn't bare to see you get hurt. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you right after I found you, so promise me,"D.W. whispered gently and lovingly.  
"I promise,"Selphie whispered, lightly sobbing on D.W.'s shoulder. She knew she had lost one of her childhood friends, but at least she had D.W.  
All of a sudden the ring of D.W.'s cellular phone could be heard from across the hall.  
"I better get that,"D.W. said reluctantly as he climbed out of bed and started to get dressed. He knew it was Zerrik calling and he knew it wouldn't stop ringing until he answered it.  
"Oh pleeeeaaase...stay,"Selphie begged.  
"I'm sorry,"D.W. said kissing her forehead,"But I have to answer it."  
Selphie finally nodded and D.W. left the room.  
  
In D.W.'s room...  
  
D.W. answered the phone and Zerrik immediately started talking,"Have you got the information I requested, Mr. Drake?"  
"I'm gonna get it today."  
"You're not thinking about backing out are you?"  
"No. Why would I do that?"  
"Because you know what will happen if you back out of this job don't you, Mr. Drake?"  
"Yeah. They're gonna identify me by my dental records."  
"That's correct, crude, but correct."  
"I'll call you today after I get the details of the contract."  
"Be sure that you do,"Zerrik said hanging up.  
D.W. was very unhappy at the moment. He had to hope that this would be the only thing D.W. needed to do to collect his bounty. That way nobody would get hurt and he could go on pretending he was a SeeD. The papers he got forged could never be discovered as fakes. So he decided to get the mission overwith. He knew the daytime would be better than night. At night Squall's filing cabinet would be locked, but if he went during the day while Squall was out it wouldn't be. So he left hoping Squall was at breakfast.  
  
In Squall's office...  
  
Fortunately for D.W. Squall was at breakfast. He silently crept into Squall's office. He went over to the filing cabinet. 'Shit,'he thought,'he locked it anyway.'  
D.W. decided that wouldn't be a problem. He pulled out a pocket knife and picked the lock like a master. He rooted to the files for a while until he found the one Zerrik was referring to. He read it over and felt that he had enough information memorized to give Zerrick the gist of it. He also knew that this would piss Zerrik off.  
When he put the file back he didn't notice that he put the file back in the wrong place by one file. He left the office and went to his room to make the call to Zerrik.  
  
In D.W.'s room...  
  
D.W. grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number. As always Zerrik answered after one ring,"What is the news, Mr. Drake?"  
"Well that contract you were talking about wasn't a contract it was an agreement about a treaty. Apparently Dollet is going to be the location of a treaty signing between Balamb Garden and Galbadia Garden. They are going to join forces and Trabia is planned to follow."  
"My plans are ruined! If the three gardens join forces it will be impossible for my army to take them out. We needed to get them fighting amongst themselves to make it work."  
"Oh well...is that all you needed me for? Later,"D.W. said desparately trying to end his whole relationship with Zerrik.  
"Wait! There is still away for us to get the gardens fighting amongst themselves. If the commander of Balamb Garden was to be assasinated the rest of the garden would surely blame it on Galbadia!"  
"What are you saying?"D.W. asked worried about what Zerrik was going to ask him to do.  
"Mr. Drake, you are to assasinate Squall Leonhart."  
"What? No, I can't."  
"Remember what happens if you back out of this now. Goodbye,"Zerrik said hanging up.  
D.W. fell back on his bed. How could he assasinate Squall? He couldn't be with Selphie if he did that. Of course he couldn't be with Selphie if he didn't do it either because he would be dead.  
'Well D.W., you've got a decision to make. The largest bounty you've ever collected and freedom from bounties and crime or Selphie.'  
D.W. grinned his mind, no his heart, was made up.  
  
Meanwhile in Squall's office...  
  
Squall and Irvine were hanging out just shooting the breeze when Squall went to pull a file.  
"Hey, one of my files is out of order,"Squall said confused.  
"Did you misplace one?"Irvine asked.  
"That's impossible. I'm the only one with a key to this filing cabinet and I would never misplace a file as important as this. Someone went through my files."  
Suddenly Irvine remembered that conversation he overheard outside D.W.'s door. 'Not only is this the perfect revenge,'Irvine thought,'but I don't even have to lie.'  
"Squall, I know who went through your files. It was that new guy, D.W. I overheard him talking on a phone outside his doorway. It sounded like he was working for somebody doing a spy job against the garden,"Irvine said honestly.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm positive."  
"I'll call Nida. We'll take him into custody and question him."  
  
Outside D.W.'s room...  
  
D.W. walked outside his room only to come face to face with Selphie. She smiled at him and he smiled back. 'Enjoy it,'D.W. thought,'you may never see that smile again.'  
Just as D.W. was about to give Selphie a kiss Squall and Nida came rushing up the hall.  
"D.W.! We're taking you into custody!"Squall said furiously when they reached D.W.  
"Squall? What for?"Selphie asked, very confused.  
"You're a spy aren't you D.W.? You went through my files! And we checked you out. You're papers were forged very well, but you're not really a SeeD!"Squall shouted getting more furious by the second.  
"No!"Selphie shouted, crying,"It's not true! D.W., tell them it's not true!"  
D.W. could only hang his head in shame.  
"Oh my god! It is true! You bastard you lied to me!"Selphie screamed pounding her fists on D.W.'s chest.  
"I'm sorry,"D.W. pleaded, also crying,"It started out as just my job.."  
Before he could finish Selphie yelled,"Was making love to me part of your job!?"  
"God no,"D.W. said crying harder,"I love you Selphie."  
That was when Irvine decided to chime in,"Yeah right."  
D.W. looked at Irvine and then back at Selphie,"You've got to believe me."  
Selphie just continued to cry as Squall and Nida carried him away.  
  
That night in the garden prisons...(A/N I know they didn't have prisons in the game, but for the purpose of this fic some prisons magically appeared.)  
  
D.W. looked through the window and cried. He knew he had to escape from the prison or Zerrik would send someone to kill him because he had been caught. He just didn't know how. But first he wrote a note, a goodbye note to Selphie. When he finished he went to the bars in the front of the room and looked around for a way out. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of him on the other side of the bars.  
"I'm going to get you out of here,"the figure whispered, a female.  
The figure unlocked the door. When he stepped out he saw who the figure was.  
"Quistis!"he whispered a little louder than he planned.  
"Shhh yes it's me. Now come with me."  
D.W. followed her until they were safely out of the prison and at the front gate.  
"Zell got your motorcycle out of the garden impound and hid it in the woods near the Fire Cavern. He left some food with it. Find it and you can leave tomorrow morning. Rinoa will try to distract Squall."  
"Why are you guys helping me? I was spying against the garden."  
"Well, what you did was wrong, but we believe you have a good heart and you really love Selphie don't you?"  
"With all my heart,"D.W. replied without hesitating. "Oh that reminds me,"D.W. said reaching into his pocket,"Give her this for me."  
Quistis nodded taking the note, giving D.W. a hug, and then motioning for him to leave. D.W. took off not looking back and fighting the tears that were gathering in his eyes.  
  
In Selphie's room...  
  
Selphie was bauling into her pillow. She heard a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?"she whimpered.  
"Quistis."  
"Come in,"she sniffed.  
Quistis entered and sat on the edge of Selphie's bed.  
"D.W.'s gone. Zell, Rinoa, and I helped him escape."  
"What!? But he was a spy. Just a worthless son of a bitch bouny hunter!"Selphie yelled trying to be angry at him.  
"You know you don't feel that way. You love him."  
Quistis reached in her pocket and pulled out the note D.W. had given her.  
"He asked me to give this to you."  
Selphie took the note and read it, more tears coming to her eyes.  
  
My dearest Selphie,  
  
When you read this I will be gone. Out of your life forever. You don't need me or anybody because Selphie you are strong and you are amazing. And don't let anyone ever tell you different. I wish things could have been different. I wish we could have been together, but it worked out for the best because I would have just ruined your life. Please don't try to find me. Just remember that I will always love you.  
  
Always in love,  
D.W.  
  
"Quistis, you've got to tell me where he is!"  
"He didn't want you to know."  
"Tell me!"Selphie screamed desparately.  
"Alright."  
  
Later in the woods between Balamb Garden and the Fire Cavern...  
  
D.W. was sitting by his camp fire eating the food Zell had left him when he heard a rustle. He slowly walked towards the woods when a figure emerged.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well we're at the home stretch. Later. 


	7. Resolution

Disclaimer: La la I don't own Final Fantasy or anything even remotely related to it.....dem peeps at Squaresoft own it.  
  
Hey! I think this will be the last chapter so I hope you like it!  
  
"Selphie!"D.W. shouted in surprise.  
Selphie emerged from the darkness into view.  
"Selphie what are you doing here!? If my boss finds you with me he won't hesitate to kill you and you can't just-"  
"I love you."  
At this D.W. liquified and let Selphie fall into his arms,"I love you too."  
Selphie cried onto D.W.'s shoulder for a little while until D.W. asked,"Why did you come here? I would have thought you hated me after what I did and how I lied to you."  
"Well at first I was really angry at you for lying to me, but then I realized no matter how angry I got at you I would still love you."  
D.W. was in tears now, but they were tears of happiness.  
"I'm just happy to have you in my arms again, but you know I'm on the run. Not just from the garden, but from my last employer."  
"Who was your employer?"Selphie asked desparate to find a way for her and D.W. to be together.  
"His name is Zerrik. He has some grudge against SeeD so he wants to take down every garden. He'll try to kill me because I know all about his operation and I also know where his headquarters are."  
Selphie had a light bulb over her head,"Come back to garden with me! If you give Squall all the information on this Zerrik guy so he can be stopped he'll probably pardon you from spying against the garden!"  
"Do you really think that will work?"  
"We've got to try."  
"But if I come back you know if this doesn't work there will be serious consequences for you, Quistis, and the others for helping me. I don't want to put you at that risk."  
"I don't care. I just want to be with you!"  
"All right. We're gonna have to sneak into the garden to get to Squall because the SeeDs won't ask questions if they find me, they'll just take me into custody."  
"Right. Let's go."  
Before they left D.W. went and picked up his swallow by his motorcycle, just in case. Fortunately, Zell had thought to grab it while getting the food for D.W.  
When they got to the front gate they found that pretty much all the SeeDs had retired to either their dorm rooms or the secret area of the training center. They quietly snuck past the few SeeDs still around. They got on the elevator and went up to Squall's office. Selphie knew he would still be working. They found him hovering over his desk looking at some papers.   
Squall looked up when he heard them enter. "D.W.!"he shouted,"What are you doing out of your cell. I'm taking you back into custody!"  
"Wait Squall!"Selphie said,"We need to talk to you."  
"How did you get out!?"Squall demanded ignoring Selphie.   
D.W. was about to tell Squall that he escaped on his own, but a voice behind him answered first,"We helped him."  
D.W. and Selphie turned around to see that it was Quistis who spoke. She was standing there with Zell and Rinoa.  
"What!? You aided this, this....criminal!?"  
"No, Squall. We aided a friend. Can't you see he's here to make up for what he's done and can't you see that Selphie, your friend, loves him,"Quistis answered.  
D.W. was tearing up again when Squall said,"Be that as it may. He still committed a crime against the garden and he must be punished."  
Now it was D.W.'s turn to defend himself,"Squall, I've come to make a deal with you. If you pardon me I'll give you all the information you need to take down my employer."  
Squall was intrigued by this,"And who exactly who is your employer?"  
"A man named Zerrik. He's the leader of group whose goal is to destroy SeeD."  
"And you can give us enough information to take the group down?"  
D.W. nodded.  
"Well obviously this Zerrik character is a bigger fish to fry than you so I'll grant you a pardon on one condition."  
Now everybody was getting nervous. "What's the condition?"D.W. asked.  
"You join SeeD here at Balamb Garden,"Squall answered smiling.  
Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief. D.W. was smiling broadly,"Deal,"he said shaking Squall'l hand.  
Selphie lept into D.W.'s arms. "Isn't this great D.W.!? This means we can be together!"  
All of a sudden a shout came from the office doorway,"No!"  
Everybody looked to see Irvine. He had apparently been listening in the hallway.  
"Squall, you could not possibly be granting him a pardon! He spied against the garden!"  
"Irvine, I think it would be a better idea if we let him give us the information he has,"Squall answered calmly.  
"But making him a SeeD!"  
"Well he'll have to go through a little training first, but as I understand it he would be a valuable asset to SeeD. He has a very good sense of responsibility and he knows where his priorities are."  
"I don't believe this! First the guy nails Selphie before I get to, then he gets caught for spying, and now you're gonna make him a SeeD!?"  
D.W. had had enoung,"All right man! I'm tired of hearing you whine! That's all it is from you! Bitch and moan, bitch and moan! And I'm also tired of you referring to Selphie like that!"  
"Oh what are you gonna do? Stab me with your hair?"  
D.W. just laughed and punched Irvine right in the jaw. Irvine fell on his back, dazed. D.W. pulled out his swallow.  
"No, D.W. He's not worth it!"Selphie pleaded. She didn't think Irvine deserved to die.  
D.W. just ignored her and moved his swallow down toward Irvine's head. Irvine was crying in fear. Then right as it looked like D.W. was going to kill Irvine he chopped off his ponytail.  
He let Irvine up and Irvine ran away crying,"My hair! My beautiful hair!"  
Everyone burst into laughter. Zell could be heard all through garden screaming,"OOOOOHHHHHHHH YYYYEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!"  
Selphie ran into D.W.'s arms again and as he kissed her he just thought about what he risked and what he gave up for her and how he didn't regret any of it.  
  
Well there ya have it! What did ya think? Epilogue? Sequel? You tell me. L8erz. 


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Yo yo ... ummm... I don't own any of the stuff here cept D.W. all da rest belongs to Square.  
  
Hey dawgs! This is the epilogue to my story. I had to write it because throughout the story I got such good reviews. Thanx!  
  
Note: I do plan on writing a sequel, but I might assume a different pen name, White Knight. Don't ask me why. So look for the sequel by either White Knight or Black Knight.  
  
  
D.W. was pacing. D.W. was sweating, but mostly D.W. was pacing.  
'Why do they have to make us wait like this!? And this damn SeeD cadet uniform itches!'he thougt.  
"Hey man, you keep pacing like that and your gonna wear a whole in the floor,"one of the other cadets said to D.W.  
"Well you know what!? I feel like pacing so shut the hell up!"D.W. shouted.  
The cadet decided not to push the matter further. D.W. wouldn't usually yell at someone like that, but he was nervous. He was also a little edgy too because he hadn't seen Selphie in three months. He had been away from the garden training. Squall had sent him to his old mentor who, unbeknownst to D.W., was an old retired SeeD. He went straight from his training after three months to his SeeD exam which, ironicly, was the takedown of Zerrik's group. When he returned to get the results of the exam Selphie was doing a substitute teaching job. D.W. was about ready to spit nails if he didn't see her and if he didn't get the results of the exam.  
Just when D.W. was about to have a breakdown a garden faculty member walked in and said,"This will be the last name called. Drake, D.W. step forward. Better luck next time."  
D.W. wanted to do somersaults. He was actually a SeeD. No more running, no more breaking laws, just a wonderful life and a girl to share it with. He started for the elevator to go to Squall's office.  
  
At Squall's office...  
  
D.W. received a SeeD rank of 15 which was a very high starting rank. Apparently he had aced his exam. Unfortunately Selphie was still teaching and D.W. had to get changed into his new SeeD uniform for the ball.  
  
Later in Selphie's room...  
  
Selphie was in her room with Rinoa and Quistis trying to figure out what to wear to the ball. She wanted to look good since it would be the first time D.W. was going to see her in three months. She had to find the perfect dress since only the new SeeDs had to wear their uniforms.   
After trying on about thirty dresses she had on a light blue one.  
"What do you guys think?"she asked Rinoa and Quistis.  
"Fabulous,"Quistis said. She would have said anything to make Selphie pick one so they could leave for the ball.  
"He won't be able to take his eyes off of you,"Rinoa said.  
Satisfied with the response Selphie settled on it. The three left for the ball.  
  
Meanwhile in D.W.'s room...  
  
D.W. was staring at himself in the mirror straightening his collar. He hated the uniforms, but there was nothing he could do about it. He grabbed his hair gell and worked with his black hair until it had a sufficient number of spikes. He put his eyebrow stud and set out for the ball.  
  
At the ball...  
  
D.W. was frantically searching the crowd for Selphie. He didn't see her anywhere and then he spotted Quistis. He walked over to her.  
"Quistis! Have you seen Selphie!?"he asked desperately. He didn't think he could go another minute without seeing her.  
"Oh hi, D.W. Congratulations!"she replied ignoring his question. She new it was evil, but she just had to mess with him.  
"Have you seen Selphie!?"  
"I heard you aced that exam."  
"Have you seen Selphie!?"  
"This weather is crazy isn't it?"  
"Okay, now you're just messin' with me."  
"I am, I'm sorry,"Quistis said slightly giggling."Yes, I have seen Selphie. She's looking for you too. She was overthere last time I saw her,"she said pointing.  
D.W. didn't even say thank you before he was in a full sprint. He ran past Zell stuffing his face with hot dogs and Rinoa and Squall making out on the balcony and finally saw Selphie scanning the crowds about as franticly as he was. She was facing the other way so he snuck up behind her.  
He leaned in and whispered in her ear,"I'd like to join the Garden Festival committee."  
Selphie whirled around almost knocking D.W. over. He just grinned stupidly at her not knowing what to say. She solved that problem for him and collapsed into his arms.  
"I missed you so much!"Selphie said leaning her head on D.W.'s shoulder.  
"Ditto. I was about to go nuts. May I have this dance?"  
"Of course."  
They walked out onto the dance floor and danced to the slow song that was playing. D.W. leaned down and kissed Selphie (A/N-No fire works went off. I'm sorry I just found that a little cheesy). As they were kissing they saw a flash and turned to see Rinoa laughing with a camera in her hands.  
D.W. looked at Selphie,"You wanna get her?"  
"Oh yes, please!"Selphie replied and then started to chase Rinoa.  
D.W. grinned as he watched this and for once he couldn't wait to see what would happen tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day...  
  
  
  
Well there ya have it folks! ::Tears up:: I'd like to thank the academy...wait wrong accomplishment. Look for the sequel and give me some ideas for the story. 


End file.
